Just a Silly Prank
by monamour02
Summary: hogwarts au. Jack and Eugene decide to play a prank on a certain golden haired ravenclaw. jackunzel.


_**Author's Note: I don't remember every detail from Harry Potter so correct me if i'm wrong about something. **__**Everyone is in their sixth year except for Eugene who is in his seventh.**_

* * *

Rapunzel walked in to the great hall early in the morning, a large amount of books in hand, and plopped down in the ravenclaw table with a bright smile on her face. She was in a very good mood as earlier she had went to the library and found some very interesting books about children's tales. She picked out some toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast and chatted excitedly with another fellow ravenclaw.

Jack had walked in a while after. He moved at a slow pace to the slytherin table, letting out a loud yawn. He was always the last out of their group of friends to walk in to the great hall. When he sat down he earned a pat on the back from Eugene.

"I see you're still alive. That's great!" Jack laughed in response and picked some breakfast for himself. He leaned in towards Eugene when he spotted a girl with a large amount of golden hair tied back in a braid.

"You think she'll be mad for long when she finds it?" Jack whispered with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Nah. Blondie won't hold grudges for too long." Eugene replied with a similar smile to the one on his mischievious friend's face.

Both boys broke out in a fit of laughter soon after, bringing the attention of their fellow friends to them. They all gave concerned looks their way as they watched Eugene laugh so hard he almost spit his own food out of his mouth. Jack clutched his stomach as he laughed harder. They were both on the brink of tears. The others made a mental note to be extremely cautious today.

Once they had controlled their fit of laughter they finished up their breakfast and gazed towards the ravenclaw table. Rapunzel had stopped talking with the ravenclaw girl and had her head in one of her books.

Jack watched her intently. He had developed feelings for her a long time ago in their third year. Everyone knew about his feelings except for Rapunzel. She had thought that sometimes there was something but the others never let her catch on(which Jack thanked them for). He wanted to tell her himself not have her figure it out.

Rapunzel had stopped reading and had looked in his direction. It took him a moment to compose himself and give her a smirk. She stared at him a few moments before giving him a suspicious look. She knew he was up to something. He laughed and turned back toEugene.

Today was going to be a good day.

Once everyone had finished their lessons they all went up to their common rooms and prepared to go to hogsmeade. Everyone had managed to meet up outside the gryffindor common room, except for Rapunzel. Merida was tapping her foot impatiently and Hiccup was checking his watch every minute. Tooth was staring at her feet nervously and Astrid was playing with her fringe. Jack and Eugene stood searching for a familiar head of golden hair.

"Maybe something happened? She's always on time." Tooth said with a concerned look. Astrid pouted.

"She can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably in the wrong meeting place. We do change it every so often." Astrid said deciding her hair was fine.

"Let's go check and we'll all meet back up here." Hiccup suggested.

Everyone agreed and split up immediately. Merida and Hiccup went towards the hufflepuff common room while Tooth and Astrid took the slytherin common room. Eugene stayed behind giving Jack a thumbs up and a smile. Jack headed for the ravenclaw common room nervously. She had definetly found it. The moment both him and Eugene noticed her absence they knew and high-fived behind their backs.

When Jack reached the ravenclaw common room he waited for one of them to come around. Once he saw one he asked for the answer to the question of the door and waited patiently for her to figure it out. When she had he thanked her and entered immediately and ran for the stairs to the girl's rooms. He carefully counted the steps and went over the one that prevented most boys from entering. When he had made it up he waited to hear a scream and entered the room to see a blue-haired Rapunzel squirming around frantically in a bunch of water and foam.

"Jack!" She yelled angrily splashing around. "I lost my wand in all the water! How do I stop it all!?"

He responded by breaking in to another fit of laughter and clutching his stomach. He was immediately stopped when the amount of water increased and some had splashed him in the face. Rapunzel glared his way while he swam towards her.

"I can't believe you and Eugene would do this!" She yelled. "How could you turn my room in to a..a bathtub!"

Jack chuckled as he grabbed a hold of her by the waist and took out his wand casting a spell to have the room tidy and back to normal. He set her down and said an apology only to have her fall to the floor and start laughing. He frowned and watched her.

"What? I thought you were mad?" He questioned, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, I'm mad!" She managed to breathe out. When her laughter had turned into giggles she reached out for his face. He felt his face heat up at the contact of her fingers on his cheek. She showed him the foam on her finger.

"It's just...You look just like North!" She giggled and then gave him a smack on his shoulder. "Seriously though, i'm still pretty mad."

Jack chuckled and wiped off the foam from his face. He gave her his signature smile and leaned closer to her, pressing their foreheads together. She gave a small squeak in response and turned bright red.

"That smack sorta hurt." He said laughing. "Sorry. I just like to see you get mad sometimes."

"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Yeah," He leans in closer until they can both feel eachother's warm breath on their lips. "But I think I like your smile a lot better."

He watches as she turns a deeper shade of red and he decides that his feelings are definetly those of love.

"Hey Punz," He begins hoping she doesn't have her eyes set on another. "I need to tell you something."

She looks at him and nods her head so he takes a deep breath and sits for a few seconds trying to bring out the words.

"I've been in love with you for a long time and well..I was just wondering if you would..with me and.." He had been trying to say everything but kept stumbling on his words. He backed away from her a bit then smacked himself on the forehead hoping to get the words to come out correctly.

Rapunzel giggled and grabbed his face kissing him passionately. When their lips parted he was bright red and couldn't find any words to say at all. Instead, he gave her a smile.

"Jack I would love to be with you." She said smiling. He put a hand on the back of his head and laughed.

"Well that was a bit easier that I thought it would be." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the gryffindor common room, a big smile on his face.

Once everyone had met back up and saw the new couple they all had looks of complete shock. Merida was the first to react.

"Why do ye have blue hair?!" She yelled her arms flapping about every where.

"What happened?!" Both Hiccup and Tooth yelled. Astrid just chuckled.

Rapunzel's hands immediately shot up to grab her hair. Once she saw it was indeed blue she yelled out at Jack. He flinched at her voice becoming loud and laughed along with Eugene. She then explained to the others how they had turned her room in to a giant bathtub and how she almost drowned in it.

When she had finished and calmed down she let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She really didn't mind the blue in her hair. She just wanted to get back at them a bit and make them a bit worried. When both boys apologized she let out a giggle.

"Sooo..are the both of ye together?" Merida asked motioning to Jack holding her closely. They nodded, bright smiles gracing their features. Everyone let out a cheer and said something along the lines of 'finally! It's about time!'.

"Well, weren't we heading for hogsmeade?" Tooth asked.

Everyone nodded and headed out of the castle talking casually. With the flick of her wand, Rapunzel's hair was back to it's normal golden shade. She looked up at him and smiled as she held his hand. He laughed and thought about how such a silly prank had gotten him and the girl of his dreams together at last.

Jack looked down at her as she talked with Merida. While Rapunzel was midway through a sentence he decided he wanted to kiss her, and he did. Merida gagged and turned away to go talk to Astrid. He smirked.

'That prank was the best decision i've ever made.' He thought happily.


End file.
